


[podfic] all a smooth plain, and the soil deep

by growlery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: After London, they all need to rest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Old Guard Server Exchange





	[podfic] all a smooth plain, and the soil deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all a smooth plain, and the soil deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204951) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j5f41v48q83mhuz/all%20a%20smooth%20plain.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 14:00
> 
> size: 10.1MB


End file.
